fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Ameryka wybiera prezydenta
Siódmy odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Do dnia wyborów pozostało już tylko kilka dni. Davenportowie szykują z tej okazji bal dla najważniejszych amerykańskich osobistości. Tymczasem Tjinderowie chcą spędzić ten czas razem w domu, jednak napięta tam atmosfera staje się tak nie do wytrzymania, że domownicy zaczynają uciekać w nocy na miasto. Ale w tym odcinku poznamy odpowiedź na najważniejsze pytanie - kto zostanie nowym prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych? Bohaterowie *Jayden Van Stomm; *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Ivy Tjinder; *Kamerdyner Tjinder'ów; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Ocean Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Zack Davenport; *Reporterzy telewizyjni; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Brandon Flynn; *Izabela Flynn; *Amanda Johnson; *Xavier Johnson; *Fred Johnson; *Ferb Fletcher; *Claire Fletcher; *Ochrona lokalu wyborczego; *Buford Van Stomm; *Brigitte Van Stomm; *Policjanci Fabuła 64 godziny, 24 minuty i 38 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Po dwóch kadencjach fotelu prezydenckiego ustąpi William Whitford. Chętnych do jego przyjęcia było wielu, jednak prawybory wyłoniły dwóch głównych kandydatów - wywodzącego się z ramienia Demokratów Zoltana George'a Davenporta i reprezentującą Republikanów Summer Tjinder. Każdy z nich starał się jak najlepiej przypodobać się amerykańskiemu społeczeństwu i udowodnić, że to właśnie on jest najlepszym wyborem. Osobiście uważam, że idealnym kandydatem jest Davenport, co postaram się udowodnić poniższymi argumentami. - Osobiście... - zaśmiał się cicho Jayden, czytając napisany do wypracowania wstęp - Obym dostał z tego B. 64 godziny, 24 minuty i 37 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Tjinderowie razem z ich kamerdynerem siedzieli przy stole i jedli obiad. Podczas gdy Ivy wsadzała rękoma kotlety do buzi, czemu z niemałym szokiem przyglądał się służący. Summer próbowała trafić widelcem w ogórka, jednak trzęsąca się ręka jej to uniemożliwiała. - Spokojnie - zawołał Baljeet, gwałtownie łapiąc ją za rękę, a następnie pomógł jej wycelować ostrzami sztućca. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, patrząc na twarz swojej żony, co kobieta odwzajemniła. - Jasna cholera! - krzyknęła Ivy, przerywając tę romantyczną chwilę - Tak się wzięłam za to żarcie, że ujebałam kawałek talerza - pokazała naczynie, którego połowa została zjedzona. - Yyyy... zostaw go w zlewie - powiedziała Summer. - Okej - odparła córka, po czym rzuciła talerz prosto w stronę zlewu. Naczynie rozbiło się o kran. - Hehe... nic się nie stało - stwierdziła z udawanym śmiechem Tjinder, po czym wstała od stołu - Pójdę się zdrzemnąć. - Ale wzięłaś tylko jednego gryza ogórka! - rzekł Baljeet. - Więcej nie mogę. 64 godziny, 17 minut i 15 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Jesteśmy właśnie przed budynkiem G-Tech'u, gdzie już za parę minut ma odbyć się ostatnie oficjalne przemówienie Zoltana Davenporta przed głosowaniem - mówiła Mikrofala, którą wspomniany Zoltan właśnie oglądał w telewizji. Ocean stała obok niego i poprawiała jego krawat - W przemówieniu weźmie udział również Ocean Davenport, która w przypadku wygranej jej ojca ma zostać Pierwszą Damą. - Nie boisz się przemówienia? - zapytał Zoltan. - Ani trochę - odparła dumnie córka. - Przypomnijmy, że - zaczęła Mikrofala - to przemówienie obejrzy ponad 300 milionów ludzi z całego świata. - Ale teraz już tak. - Wyłącz telewizor - powiedział Zoltan, a urządzenie automatycznie zgasło - Chodźmy już. - Zaraz, moment! - zawołała Moranica - Chcę, aby moja córka została najlepiej zapamiętaną Pierwszą Damą w historii... - Ty to pewnie nie miałabyś z tym problemu - szepnęła Ocean, czym wywołała lekki uśmiech na twarzy Zoltana. - ... dlatego chcę, abyś się wyróżniała strojem - to mówiąc, wyciągnęła zza siebie ogromny kapelusz i nałożyła go na głowę córki. Oddaliła się od niej na kilka kroków - Wyglądasz pięknie! Z sufitu wysunęło się lustro, na które wzrok rzuciła Ocean. Faktycznie, wyróżniała się strojem. Jej kapelusz stanowił wysoki biało-zielony cylinder na którego rondzie rozciągał się tor dla zabawkowych samochodów. Trasa dla małych pojazdów zawierała w sobie wiele przeszkód, jedna z nich nawet ziewała ogniem. Na główce cylindra leżała ogromna kapusta. - A teraz idźcie, bo jak tyle będą czekać, to będzie afera w mediach! Ocean i Zoltan wkroczyli do windy. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, rudowłosa od razu wcisnęła jeden z środkowych przycisków. - Co ty robisz? - spytał mężczyzna. Winda otworzyła się na jakimś korytarzu. Ocean zdjęła z siebie kapelusz i wrzuciła go tam. - Chyba nie chcesz, bym pokazała się na żywo w tym czymś. - Moranica będzie wkurzona. 64 godziny, 11 minut i 59 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Baljeet, Ivy i kamerdyner siedzieli przy stole w kuchni. - Im bliżej wyborów, tym Summer jest coraz bardziej roztrzęsiona - mówił Baljeet - A atmosfera w domu jest coraz bardziej nie do wytrzymania. - Nooo... chciałbym gdzieś wyjść się rozerwać - odparł kamerdyner. Kilka dni temu Summer stwierdziła, że jeśli zostanie sama w domu choć na chwilę, to oszaleje, dlatego zamknęła wszystkie drzwi wyjściowe i okna na parterze na kłódkę. - Może wymkniemy się gdzieś w nocy - zaoferował Indus. - Świetny plan! Mogę rozwalić drzwi moimi pięściami - rzekła Ivy. - Nie, nie, nie możesz. W końcu Summer zobaczy rozwalone drzwi. - To wyskoczymy przez okno na piętrze - rzucił kamerdyner. - To chyba najlepszy pomysł. Ale ktoś z nas musi zostać w domu i pilnować Summer. - Do wyborów zostały 3 noce. Każdy weźmie po jednej. Zaklepuję ostatnią! - Zaklepuję drugą - zawołała Ivy. - No dobra... - westchnął Baljeet. 64 godziny, 6 minut i 12 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Dziękuję wszystkim za to ogromne wsparcie - mówił Davenport - Cały los wyborów znajduje się w waszych rękach. Moranica obserwowała wszystko z góry przez ogromną, na długość dwunastu pięter, lornetkę. - Nie założyła kapelusza... - cicho komentowała - Już ja jej pokażę. - Zachęcam naprawdę wszystkich - ciągnął Zoltan - By tego dnia, 6 listopada, o godzinie 9, wyjść z domu i zagłosować. Pamiętajcie, że jeśli nie głosujecie... to też głosujecie. Nagle mężczyzna usłyszał za plecami dźwięk, zupełnie jakby ktoś z pewnej wysokości wylał wiadro wody. Poczuł też zimne kropelki lądujące na jego szyi. Zoltan odwrócił się na pięcie i ujrzał swoją córkę pokrytą obślizgłą zieloną cieczą. Na jej głowie oraz na podłodze leżały martwe ryby i ości. - Fuuuj... - płakała Ocean, a po chwili zwymiotowała prosto na buty ojca. 63 godziny, 38 minut i 45 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - No i coś ty najlepszego zrobiła?! - krzyczał Zoltan. Jego żona zupełnie go nie słuchała. Siedziała wygodnie na kanapie i grała w grę na telefonie - Chcesz, żeby moje poparcie znowu spadło do niemalże zera?! Posłuchaj tylko, co teraz w telewizji o mnie powiedzą! Telewizor automatycznie się włączył. Na ekranie widać było scenę sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut. - Podczas ostatniego oficjalnego przemówienia Zoltana George'a Davenporta mogliśmy zobaczyć - mówił prezenter - jak jego córka została oblana mazistą cieczą. Spekuluje się, że odpowiedzialni są za to pracownicy G-Tech'u, którzy chcą przegranej swojego byłego szefa i jego powrotu na stanowisko. Tak naprawdę pokazuje to, jak dobrym kandydatem jest pan Davenport. Moranica rzuciła mężowi triumfalne spojrzenie. - Mówią tak, bo mnie popierają. Zobaczysz, na kanale prorepublikańskim będą się ze mnie śmiać. Stacja automatycznie zmieniła się. Na ekranie znajdował się mężczyzna, który opisywał będące na tle wykresy słupkowe. - Dzisiejszy incydent przed budynkiem G-Tech'u - mówił - podniósł poparcie Davenporta o pół punktu procentowego, co na ten moment daje mu aż 50,4% poparcia! Natomiast w głosowaniu elektorskim sondaże wskazują, że z wynikiem 271:267 zwycięzcą również będzie Zoltan Davenport! - Widzisz? - uśmiechnęła się Moranica. Tymczasem jej mąż poczerwieniał na twarzy, choć z drugiej strony cieszył się, że to on jest zapowiadany jako zwycięzca. 60 godzin, 12 minut i 43 sekundy do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Zapadła już noc. Kamerdyner otworzył okno i wyjrzał przez nie. - Dlaczego ja zaproponowałem skakanie przez okno? - narzekał lekko wystraszony mężczyzna. - Jesteś facet czy pizda? - odparła mu Ivy, która trzymała w ręce sportową torbę. Kamerdyner westchnął. Złapał dłońmi za framugę okna, a następnie poderwał nogi i ustawił je na parapecie. - Ja się zabiję - szepnął pod nosem, po czym przygotował się do skoku - Raz... - zgiął lekko kolana - Dwa... - zaczął delikatnie machać rękami - Trz... - Ivy popchnęła go z całej siły, przez co mężczyzna już po chwili wylądował twarzą na trawie. Chwilę tak poleżał. Po paru sekundach zaczął wstawać, jednak siła lądującej na ziemi Ivy z powrotem powaliła go na grunt. - No to co, idziesz? 48 godzin, 35 minut i 18 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Noc minęła bohaterom dość spokojnie. Baljeet i Summer spędzili miłą noc w łóżku, natomiast Ivy i kamerdyner - w mieście. Żeby uniknąć porozstawianych w okolicy ich domu dziennikarzy, po wskoczeniu do ogródka przeskoczyli przez płot na posesję sąsiada, gdzie użyli specjalnego urządzenia do zmieniania twarzy, dzięki czemu uniknęli zainteresowania reporterów. Tjinder udała się na siłownię, podczas gdy kamerdyner - do biblioteki. O godzinie 6 spotkali się w ogródku ich domu, gdzie do środka weszli po skradzionej przez Ivy linie z hakiem. - Dopiero pojutrze wieczorem - powiedziała cicho Summer, spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Leżała w łóżku obok śpiącego jak kamień Baljeet'a - Jeszcze tyle czasu do wyników! Nie wytrzymam! - rozpłakała się. 44 godziny, 21 minut i 47 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u panowała zupełnie inna atmosfera. Choć wszyscy Davenportowie byli w środku roztrzęsieni i już niecierpliwie czekali na wyniki wyborów, to jednak starali się jak najmilej spędzić wspólnie czas. Szykowali również bal, który odbyć się miał najważniejszego dla Zoltana wieczora. Zaprosił na niego prawie 100 osób, których ugości w jednej z większych sal w budynku. Była ona teraz przystrajana przez specjalną firmę. Davenport wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Był pod wrażeniem tego, co tam zastał. Sufit został pokryty projekcjami, które sprawiały wrażenie jakoby człowiek znajdował się pod gołym niebem. Wysoko zawieszone były też kolorowe lampiony. Na środku sali znajdował się ogromny stół, na którym niedługo miało pojawić się jedzenie. Jedyne, co na nim stało, była centralnie ustawiona waza. Dookoła były mniejsze stoliki, na których można było odstawić talerze i spokojnie porozmawiać. Przy jednej ze ścian znajdowało się wgłębienie pełniące funkcję sceny. Ustawiony był tam mikrofon. Po obu stronach platformy znajdowały się duże plazmowe telewizory. - No, no, no... - mówił Davenport do ludzi, którzy wieszali ozdoby na ścianach - Podoba mi się. Ale jest jeden problem - to powiedziawszy, usiadł na stole. Przypadkiem strącił wazę, która rozbiła się, ale przyzwyczajony do jej częstego niszczenia się, po prostu to zignorował. - Jaki? - spytał jeden z mężczyzn. - Przystrajacie złą salę. 41 godzin, 17 minut i 41 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Zoltan siedział na kanapie i uważnie oglądał wiadomości. Jego poparcie znowu spadło, tym razem wynosiło 49,9%. Do salonu wkroczył Zack. Ubrany był w szykowny czarny garnitur, gdzie krawat zamiast spokojnie zwisać, obwiązany był wokół szyi. W dłoni trzymał tablet, na którego ekranie wyświetlały się różne zestawienia i wykresy. - O, cześć, tato. Zrobiłem tę kontorolę sklepu technologicznego. - Chyba raczej kontrolę. - No tak, tak, tak... - Zack usiadł obok swojego ojca. Siwowłosy rzucił okiem na wszystkie dane. - Hmmmm... zysk strasznie spadł. - No wiem. A oprócz tego, w sklepie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. - Jakie dziwne rzeczy? - rzucił synowi pytające spojrzenie. - Bo jak pracownicy ułożą cały towar na półkach, to potem przychodzą jacyś dziwni ludzie i go przekładają. Wynająłem ochroniarzy, którzy blokują im wejście do sklepu. - Ale co to za dziwni ludzie? Gdzie przekładają towar? - No najczęściej kładą go na ladzie, obok kasy. - Zack! - zawołał Zoltan, klepiąc się w czoło - To są klienci! - Klienci? - lekko skrzywił się, jednak po chwili, zrozumiawszy swojego ojca, uniósł wysoko brwi - Ach, tak! Klienci! - Musisz zapamiętać, że klienci są najważniejsi. Musisz ich traktować jak jakichś króli, wtedy będą większe zyski. Zapamiętaj jedno ważne powiedzenie: klient nasz pan. Zack przytaknął głową. 35 godzin, 12 minut i 58 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Dobra... - powiedział Baljeet, wyrzucając koniec liny za okno - Kto pierwszy? Kamerdyner wszedł na parapet, po czym zaczął powoli schodzić w dół. Nagle z jednego z pomieszczeń wyszła Summer. Baljeet, niewiele myśląc, złapał za hak liny, po czym wyrzucił go. - Co robisz? - spytała kobieta. - Ała! Szlag! - zawołał kamerdyner leżący na ziemi. - Nic... - odparł z głupim uśmiechem Baljeet - Tak sobie stoję. - Okej... - odpowiedziała, po czym wkroczyła do łazienki. Mężczyzna wyjrzał przez okno. Zobaczył, że kamerdyner dalej leży na ziemi, dlatego skoczył na niego, wykorzystując go do zamortyzowania upadku. 24 godziny, 43 minuty i 10 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Zawsze myślałem, że tak można robić tylko w filmach i w jakichś internetowych opowiadaniach - mówił kamerdyner, który razem z Baljeet'em wspinał się po ścianie domu, używając do tego przepychaczek. - Szlag! - zawołał Tjinder, który wisiał przy oknie, z którego wcześniej wyskoczyli - Ktoś zamknął. - Co?! - krzyknął kamerdyner - Jak my wejdziemy? Baljeet spojrzał w górę. - Jak to przez co? Przez komin. 24 godziny, 12 minut i 6 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Dzisiejsze sondaże wskazują, że wybory wygra kandydatka Summer Tjinder - mówiła prezenterka w telewizji, czemu z zaniepokojeniem przyglądali się siedzący na kanapie i pijący kawę Zoltan i Moranica - Jednak według prognoz to właśnie kandydat Zoltan Davenport uzyska więcej głosów elektorskich. Wygrać ma w stanach Waszyngton, Oregon, Kalifornia, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Indiana, Pensylwania, Nowy Jork, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Wirginia, Wirginia Zachodnia, Floryda, Hawaje, co da mu w sumie 271 głosów elektorskich. Natomiast kandydatce Tjinder głosów elektorskich przypadnie 267 głosów. Jednak różnice w liczbach są tak małe, że w dalszym ciągu nie możemy powiedzieć, kto zostanie prezydentem. Dowiemy się już jutrzejszego wieczora. - No... - sapnęła Moranica, gdy na ekranie pojawiły się reklamy - Wyprowadziłam cię na takie szczyty, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczyłeś... Powinnam być tą Pierwszą Damą, ba, powinnam zostać wiceprezydentem! Zdenerwowany mężczyzna rzucił kubkiem o podłogę, po czym ruszył w stronę sypialni. 18 godzin, 13 minut i 49 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Zack przechadzał się właśnie między korytarzami swojego sklepu, rozglądając się na lewo i prawo. W pewnym momencie spotkał grupkę znajomych w wieku około 16 lat. - Ej, ziomek - zagadał jeden z nich do Zack'a, podczas gdy pozostali chichrali się - Mogę wziąć to za darmo? - spytał, po czym wskazał na trzymany w ręce model G-Phone'a Ultra X41 HGF/XD 874582 Mini S. - Klient nasz pan - odparł, po czym ruszył dalej. Nastolatkowie wymienili się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. - Serio? Mogę? - powiedział, aby się upewnić. - Tak - rzucił Zack, po czym zniknął z rogiem. 13 godzin, 51 minut i 14 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Ivy wyskoczyła właśnie przez okno, a Baljeet zatrzymał się na parapecie, by jeszcze coś powiedzieć do kamerdynera. - Słuchaj, dzisiaj rano Summer nas prawie przyłapała. I chyba domyśla się, że uciekamy z domu - mówił Tjinder. - Jak to? Weszliśmy bezgłośnie. No i skąd się może domyślać? - Po tym, że spała dzisiaj sama w nocy. Posłuchaj, mam tutaj modyfikator twarzy - to mówiąc, wyjął z kieszeni drobne urządzenie - Przyłóż je do szyi, uruchom i będziesz wyglądać jak ja. Spędź tę noc z Summer w łóżku. - O... okej... - odparł niechętnie. Po raz pierwszy otrzymał tak dziwne zadanie. 12 godzin, 56 minut i 39 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Zoltan ubrany w piżamę zmierzał w stronę swojej sypialni, trzymając w ręku kubek gorącego kakao. Nagle z windy wyszedł zmęczony Zack, który natychmiast rzucił się na wygodną kanapę i ułożył głowę na poduszce. Westchnął na tyle głośno, że jego ojciec odwrócił się w jego stronę i spytał: - Co jest? - Męczący dzień. Udało nam się dzisiaj pozbyć całego towaru. - Super - zawołał entuzjastycznie Zoltan. Odłożył kubek na przytwierdzoną do ściany półkę, po czym usiadł na fotelu - Jak to zrobiłeś? - spytał, łapiąc się dłoniami za podbródek i układając łokcie na swoich kolanach. - No bo mówiłeś, ze klient nasz pan, nie? - No tak. - Jeden z klientów spytał się, czy może wziąć towar za darmo. Klient nasz pan, więc mu pozwoliłem. Potem inni ludzie zaczęli brać towar. - Co?! - oburzył się - Ale nie na tym polega prowadzenie sklepu. Kiedyś ci to wytłumaczę. Teraz idę spać, dobranoc. Zoltan wstał i ruszył w kierunku sypialni, zgarniając po drodze swoje kakao. Gdy wkroczył do pokoju, ujrzał swoją żonę leżącą pod kołdrą i grającą ze ścianą naprzeciwko łóżka w ping-ponga. - Mówiłam, że danie Zack'owi tej posady to zły pomysł? - Czy ty nas podsłuchiwałaś? - przewrócił oczami, po czym położył się obok rudowłosej. - Nie - skłamała, o czym Zoltan doskonale wiedział. Mężczyzna cicho westchnął, po czym jakby sam do siebie powiedział: - Przekazanie mu dyrektorstwa to najgorsza decyzja w moim życiu. - Ba - zaaprobowała, na co on wziął łyka napoju - I to jaka. Chociaż nie, to druga najgorsza. Pierwsza była wtedy, jak zdecydowałeś, że Ocean będzie Pierwszą Damą. - Idź spać - odparł mężczyzna. - Moment, na rekord idę - odpowiedziała i znów zatopiła swój wzrok w odbijającej się piłeczce. 10 godzin, 10 minut i 10 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. - Baljeet? - spytała Summer, która już od kilku godzin ciągle przekręcała się na boki. - Tak? - odparł kamerdyner. - Też nie możesz zasnąć? - Tak... - Jutrzejszy wieczór może naprawdę wszystko zmienić. - Tak... - przytakiwał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. - Nasze małżeństwo może zmienić się na zawsze. - Tak... - Spędźmy tę ostatnią noc jak prawdziwe małżeństwo - zaproponowała, przysuwając się do "męża" - Zaszalejmy jak za młodu! Kamerdyner przełknął nerwowo ślinę. 2 godziny, 34 minuty i 59 sekund do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Z sypialni wyszedł kamerdyner. Kierował się w stronę łazienki. Po drodze minął wchodzących przez okno Baljeet'a i Ivy. - Jak noc z Summer? - spytał Tjinder, na co kamerdyner rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, a po chwili wszedł do łazienki - Co się stało? - spytał samego siebie, a Ivy wzruszyła ramionami. 8 minut i 43 sekundy do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Zoltan stał przy budynku dosyć ogromnej auli, w której już za chwilę obywatele mogliby wrzucić kartki do urny wyborczej. Wokół Davenporta stali rodzina, dziennikarze i masa ludzi chętnych do zagłosowania. - Na kogo pójdzie pana głos? - zapytał jeden z reporterów. - Chcę dać szansę mojej rywalce, Summer Tjinder, dlatego dzisiaj na kartce wyborczej zaznaczę kratkę przy jej nazwisku. - A pani głos? - spytał Moranicę, na co Davenport nieco pobladł. - Oczywiście, że na mojego męża. Nie będę wspierać tej gnidy. 1 minuta i 3 sekundy do rozpoczęcia głosowania w wyborach. Summer wyszła właśnie z limuzyny, a za nią Baljeet, Ivy i ochroniarze. Pod usta Tjinderowej przystawiano mikrofony, jednak agenci odgarniali je i mówili, że ich kandydatka nie nadaje się dzisiaj na rozmowy. Tymczasem Summer nie wiedziała już dokładnie, co się dzieje wokół niej. Z tego całego stresu traciła zmysły. Choć na zewnątrz wydawała się na tylko nieco niespokojną, w środku była kompletnie roztrzęsiona. Omal nie uderzyła w szklane drzwi auli, które już za chwilę planowano otworzyć. 6 listopada 2040r., godzina 9:00:00. Głosowanie rozpoczęto. Tiffany stała na przystanku i ze zniecierpliwieniem na kogoś czekała. Po chwili wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła. - No i ile ja mam na was czekać?! - krzyczała - Czy wy widzicie, jaka jest pogoda? - Przecież jest świetna. - No! Więc dlaczego włóczycie się, jakby był środek ostrej zimy?! Widzę was tu za 5 minut! Brandon stał przed lustrem w swoim pokoju i przymierzał garnitur. - Uuuu... tak elegancko idziesz na wybory? - skomentowała Izabela, która akurat wkroczyła do pokoju z mopem. Choć Flynn miał dopiero 17 lat, rząd pozwolił mu na głosowanie już cztery lata wcześniej. Skorzystał z tej okazji. Jak się później okazało, poparty przez niego kandydat otrzymał 100% głosów obywateli. W tym roku jednak postanowił nie głosować, by nie przekreślić szans ani członka jego dalszej rodziny, ani starej koleżanki jego matki. - Nie, ale pan Davenport zaprosił mnie na dzisiejszy bal. - Uuu... bal - powiedziała entuzjastycznie - Ale sam idziesz? - No - odparł krótko, po czym zebrał się do wyjścia - Będę już zmykał. Po drodze muszę załatwić parę spraw. - Poczekaj na mnie. Zawieziesz mnie na wybory. - A ja wtedy do niego: "Czy wiesz, co mają we Francji?" - Amanda rozmawiała z koleżanką przez telefon, siedząc wygodnie na kanapie - A on na to: "Piramidy!" - razem z rozmówczynią wybuchły śmiechem - Ja w dalszym ciągu zastanawiam się, jak on się na te studia geograficzne dostał. Do mieszkania wkroczyli Xavier i Fred. Amanda pożegnała koleżankę i rozłączyła się. - Zagłosowaliście? - spytała z lekkim poirytowaniem. - Tak - odparli zgodnie. - Na Zoltana? - Tak. - I tak nie wygra. - A zakład? - spytał Fred. - O co? - Jeżeli Davenport wygra, to ty co tydzień myjesz u nas wszystkie okna, talerze i całą łazienkę. - Hmmm... No dobra! A jeśli Tjinder wygra, to wy... co tydzień myjecie tu wszystkie podłogi swoimi szczoteczkami do zębów. - Zgoda! Samochodem do centrum miasta jechali Ferb, Claire i zabrana przed chwilą Tiffany. - Wszystkie moje starsze koleżanki mają już 18 lat i mogą pełnoprawnie głosować - mówiła nastolatka - A ja nie mogę! - Skoro nie możesz to po co mamy cię zawieźć na wybory? - spytał Ferb. - No żeby zagłosować! - Ale nie pozwolą ci! - zawołała Claire. - A myślisz, że ja się kogoś będę pytać o pozwolenie? Po prostu wejdę, zaznaczę coś na tej kartce, zrobię sobie selfie i wyjdę. 10 minut później. - Puśćcie mnie, cholera! - krzyczała Tiffany, którą ochrona właśnie wyprowadzała z budynku - Jestem przybraną wnuczką Davenporta! Nie możecie tak! "Jestem przybraną wnuczką Davenporta". To zdanie usłyszał właśnie jeden z dziennikarzy, który razem z kamerzystą podbiegł do nastolatki. - Dobrze usłyszeliśmy? Pan Davenport to twoja rodzina? - spytał. - A co?! - odparła ozięble. - Nadajemy na żywo - powiedział kamerzysta. Tiffany momentalnie spoważniała. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i spojrzała w nagrywające ją urządzenie. - Tak! - Czy możesz nam powiedzieć, co się tutaj przed chwilą wydarzyło? - Chciałam wejść zagłosować, ale ci ochroniarze mnie wyrzucili z budynku. Wyprowadzili mnie stamtąd siłą! Nie dali mi prawa do głosu - to mówiąc, udawała płacz - Czuję się oszukana i odrzucona przez państwo. Na naszych oczach amerykańskie władze postępują w sposób sprzeczny z amerykańskim prawem! - Na naszych oczach amerykańskie władze postępują w sposób sprzeczny z amerykańskim prawem! - Zoltan właśnie oglądał powtarzaną już od ponad 40 minut relację. - Co ona wyprawia? - komentował cicho. - Czy ta sytuacja będzie miała jakikolwiek wpływ na wynik wyborów? Nie wiadomo. Wyniki ze strefy czasowej GMT-4 poznamy za nieco ponad 11 godzin. Mówiła dla państwa z Danville Mikrofala Blender. Izabela wracała do swojego domu autobusem. Czekając na niego, siedziała na przystanku i rozwiązywała krzyżówkę. - Izabela? - usłyszała. Uniosła wzrok. Przed nią stali Buford i Brigitte. - O, hej - powiedziała, wstając. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Cześć - odparło małżeństwo. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Co tu robicie? - Szliśmy właśnie na wybory, gdy zobaczyliśmy cię siedzącą na przystanku - mówił Buford. - O, a ja właśnie z nich wracam. - I na kogo zagłosowałaś? - Na pana Davenporta. A wy kogo wspieracie? - Ja głosuję na Zoltana, natomiast Brigitte... heh, na Summer. Nagle jedna z babć siedzących na przystanku wstała, po czym splunęła na but Van Stommowej. Następnie kobieta opuściła przystanek. Zoltan był w Danville bardzo znany dzięki swojemu wpływowi na rozwój miasta. Wielu mieszkańców go uwielbiało. Nawet sondaże wskazywały, że w tym mieście Davenport uzyska około 97% głosów. Dlatego nietrudno było spotkać jego zagorzałego fana, który dosłownie gardził jego rywalką. - No dobra, my będziemy iść - powiedział Buford - Jeszcze zamkną lokal wyborczy. Amerykańska policja przesłuchiwała każdego pracownika lokalu wyborczego. Głosowanie zostało tu chwilowo wstrzymane. Tymczasem na zewnątrz jeden z policjantów rozmawiał z ochroniarzami budynku i z Tiffany. - Czyli została pani zatrzymana przed wejściem? - spytał mężczyzna. - No przecież mówię o tym od jakichś dziesięciu minut! - odparła zniecierpliwiona Fletcher. - A czy mogę prosić o pani dowód? - A na cholerę?! - Proszę o trochę kultury. - Echhh... - westchnęła, po czym niechętnie podała policjantowi swój dowód - Trzeba tę ochronę aresztować! Zero praworządności! To... - Ale nie ma pani nawet 18 lat - przerwał jej mężczyzna. - I co z tego?! - To, że nie może pani zagłosować. - A żeby was wszystkich cholera! - krzyknęła, po czym wściekła wyrwała policjantowi dowód, przepchała się przez tłum ludzi i ruszyła w stronę domu. Summer położyła się na kanapie w salonie. - Mam dość - westchnęła. Obok niej stali Baljeet i Ivy. - Chyba się prześpię, o ile zasnę. Obudźcie mnie wieczorem. Mężczyzna szybko złapał leżący na fotelu koc, po czym nakrył nim swoją żonę. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko. Po chwili Baljeet i Ivy bezgłośnie udali się do jadalni. - Ile zostało czasu do tych pieprzonych wyników? - spytała nastolatka. - Ciszej! - szepnął Baljeet, po czym spojrzał na swój zegarek - Za jakieś 10 i pół godziny wyniki z naszej strefy czasowej. Ferb i Claire stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie dla nich, jeśli nie będą w pobliżu, gdy ich córka włamie się do lokalu wyborczego. Postanowili więc najpierw zrobić zakupy w supermarkecie, a dopiero potem oddać swoje głosy. Jednak w tym dniu całe miasto było zakorkowane, toteż gdy małżeństwo przyjechało do lokalu wyborczego - był on właśnie zamykany. - Ale to niesprawiedliwe! - krzyczała kobieta. Dwaj policjanci właśnie wyprowadzali Fletcherów, niosąc ich na ramieniu. - Echhh... już czwarty raz z rzędu spóźniliśmy się na wybory - westchnął Ferb. - Całe zamieszanie wynikło z tego, iż chcąca wejść do lokalu wyborczego osoba tak naprawdę nie miała ukończonych 18 lat - mówiła Mikrofala. Kamera była tak zbliżona do jej twarzy, że było widać tylko ją oraz asfalt, na którym kobieta leżała - Chcieliśmy również porozmawiać z nią o zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak tak oberwałam w rękę, że obecnie jest ona bandażowana - kamera została lekko odsunięta, a oczom widzów ukazała się okręcana bandażami ręka. Pod nią na asfalcie znajdowała się krew - Zaraz zostanę przewieziona do najbliższego szpitala, jednak dalej będę państwu relacjonować ten dzień. Na żywo z Danville, Mikrofala Blender. Summer jednym lekko zmrużonym okiem oglądała telewizję. Przez cały dzień bez przerwy opowiadali, jak przebiegają wybory w różnych miastach w USA, zwłaszcza w tych rodzinnych dla kandydatów. - Zobaczmy teraz, jak ten prawdopodobnie najważniejszy dla nich dzień w życiu spędzają Davenport i Tjinder - mówił reporter w studiu. Po chwili Summer zobaczyła na ekranie samą siebie leżącą na kanapie i oglądającą telewizję. - Co?! - zdziwiła się. Gdy spojrzała w stronę okna, dostrzegła siedzącego królika z przyklejoną do grzbietu kamerą. Szybko wstała, po czym podbiegła zasłonić żaluzje. Potem znowu położyła się na kanapie. Na ekranie widać było tylko czerń. - Co do cholery?! - podniósł się Zoltan, gdy zobaczył samego siebie w telewizji. Gdy spojrzał w lewo, zobaczył za szybą gołębia, do którego brzucha przyczepiona była kamera. Mężczyzna podbiegł do okna, otworzył je i wykrzyknął: - To jest naruszanie prywatności! Mężczyzna chciał złapać ptaka, jednak ten odfrunął. Jednak Zoltan tak bardzo się wychylił, że wypadł przez okno. - Tato! - krzyknął Zack, który w ostatniej chwili złapał za stopę spadającego ojca - Wszystko dobrze, tato? - Nie no, przed chwilą wypadłem z okna na 154. piętrze, czuję się zajebiście - krzyczał - Normalnie dzień jak co dzień! - Nie dam rady cię wciągnąć! Zaraz pobiegnę po pomoc! Zack miał już puścić stopę ojca, gdy nagle Zoltan wrzasnął: - Nie! Zawołaj, zawołaj z miejsca. - A, racja - Zack puścił rękę ojca i przyłożył swoje dłonie do ust tak, aby wydać głośniejszy okrzyk - Na pomoc! Powtórzył zawołanie kilka razy. A wydał je tak głośno, że całkowicie zagłuszył wrzask spadającego Zoltana. - Gdzie on się podział? - spytał sam siebie, wyglądając. Całe szczęście, ktoś piętro niżej przypadkiem otworzył okno, przez które wyleciał testowany zabawkowy samolot. Był on tak skonstruowany, że był w stanie utrzymać na sobie mężczyznę. Godziny mijały, a w domu Tjinderów panowała nuda. Summer próbowała spać, jednak stres jej na to nie pozwalał. Baljeet i Ivy spędzali czas w swoich pokojach najciszej, jak tylko mogli, a kamerdyner czytał książki w swoim kąciku. Po całej zamieszkiwanej przez Tjinderów dzielnicy przechadzali się dziennikarze, którzy liczyli na choćby najmniejszy wywiad z rodziną. Niestety, nie mieli takiej szansy, toteż połowa z nich przeprowadzała wywiady z sąsiadami, a druga - czekała przed pilnowanym przez żołnierzy domem na swoją szansę. Inaczej sytuacja wyglądała u Davenportów. Zbliżała się godzina 17, a zatem - początek balu. Wszyscy Davenportowie ubrani byli elegancko, za wyjątkiem Moranici, która owinęła wokół siebie włochaty dywan. Nie byłaby to jedna z jej okropniejszych stylizacji, gdyby nie fakt, że jej stopy tkwiły w stwardniałej pomarańczowej substancji wypełniającej dwa garnki. Cała piątka bohaterów witała przybyłych gości. Wśród nich znajdowali się najważniejsi politycy w kraju, przedsiębiorcy amerykańscy i europejscy, bogaci znajomi Zoltana, a także Brandon. Przybyć miała również Cesarzowa IPP, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnowała z powodu obowiązków służbowych. Davenport i trójka jego dzieci normalnie podawali wszystkim gościom dłonie. Tylko Moranica szybko obśliniała swoje przed uściskiem. Gdy nareszcie wszyscy się zjawili, a było to prawie 100 osób, Zoltan i Moranica wkroczyli na scenę. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie - mówił - Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że... Rudowłosa odepchnęła go od mikrofonu. - Słuchajcie, ludziska. Nie będziemy zaczynać od dennych przemów. Chcę powiedzieć, że w ramach kampanii wyborczej mojego męża przygotowałam piosenkę o tym, że mój mąż wygra. Przygotowałam ją z Barbarą Santaną, z którą miałam też zaśpiewać, jednak nagła śmierć ukochanego pająka uniemożliwiła jej przyjazd. Dlatego zaśpiewam jak Han, czyli solo. Wszystkie śmiechy, jakie panoszyły się po sali podczas jej krótkiej przemowy, nagle ucichły. Muzyka zaczęła grać. ♪Czas jest iluzją W wymiarze rzeczywistości Ale proces balansuje Pomiędzy wymiarem rzeczywistości A zboczonym światem iluzji Ego Dlatego używana jest terminologia czasu w procesie Przeżywasz teraz rok dwa tysiące czterdziesty W więzieniu Ego na Ziemi Trwa kampania wyborcza prezydenta w USA Davenport Wygra Davenport Wygra Davenport Zostanie prezydentem USA W więzieniu Ego na Ziemi Davenport, Davenport, Davenport Davenport, Davenport, Daven-, Daven-, Davenport Davenport Wygra kampanię prezydencką w USA Ty przeżywałeś już to Niezliczoną ilość razy Dlatego, że wszystko w zboczonym więzieniu W zboczonym świecie iluzji Ego na Ziemi Jest zboczone I w bezsensowny sposób Odtwarzane, coś tam, nieskończoną ilość razy W nieskończonej ilości cyklach Davenport Wygra (wygra) Davenport Wygra (wygra) Davenport Zostanie prezydentem USA W więzieniu Ego na Ziemi Davenport, Davenport, Davenport (Daven-, Daven-) Davenport, Davenport, Daven-, Daven-, Davenport Davenport Wygra kampanię prezydencką w USA ♪ Goście wydali wymuszone brawa, a Moranica entuzjastycznie zawołała: "Dziękuję!", po czym oddała głos swojemu mężowi. Tuż przed pierwszym refrenem Brandon opuścił salę. Jako jedyny miał to szczęście, że Moranica nic by mu złego za to nie zrobiła. Inni ludzie mieli już trochę gorzej - dla przykładu, po występie jej i jej zespołu w amerykańskich preselekcjach na Eurowizję pobiła wszystkich, którzy zatkali uszy. Nastolatek kierował się w stronę toalety. Wydawało mu się, że korytarz jest pusty. W pewnym jednak momencie usłyszał dziwną rozmowę telefoniczną przeprowadzaną za rogiem. Zatrzymał się, a dzięki bionice tak wytężył słuch, że doskonale słyszał obydwie osoby. - Wszystko zrobione - mówił człowiek za rogiem. Charakteryzował się bardzo niskim głosem. Brandon od razu zorientował się, że jest on zmodyfikowany. - To dobrze. Odnajdź plany budynku, a następnie znajdź i wyłącz przycisk, który blokuje mi wejście do budynku - Flynn usłyszał głos Marcusa. Brandon miał już wydać z siebie dźwięk, ale w porę zasłonił usta. Gdy zrozumiał, że połączenie zostało chwilę później zakończone, bezgłośnie wrócił na salę. Ludzie stali przy stolikach, dyskutując na przeróżne tematy. Nie zwrócili uwagę na nastolatka wbiegającego na scenę, a następnie za kulisy. - Panie Davenport! - zawołał, podbiegając do mężczyzny - W budynku jest szpieg Marcusa. - Co?! - złapał się za głowę - To niemożliwe. - Słyszałem rozmowę telefoniczną. Szpieg ma za zadanie wyłączyć ochronę budynku przed chipem Marcusa. - Cholera... - Na bank to jest któryś z gości. - Nie, nie, nie. Wszyscy ci ludzie są bez przerwy otaczeni dziennikarzami. Gdyby współpracowali z Marcusem, wyszłoby to na jaw. - A jeśli ktoś nie jest kimś, za kogo się podaje? Zoltan na chwilę zamilkł. - Pobiorę DNA od każdego gościa - zaproponował Brandon - A następnie porównamy wszystko z bazą danych, którą mam w głowie. Po tym Flynn wyszedł, nie czekając na zgodę od Davenporta. Stacja informacyjna była ciągle włączona w salonie Tjinderów. Summer powoli traciła zmysły. Niby wiedziała, że siedzi na kanapie i patrzy się w ekran telewizora, jednak obraz przed oczami zamazywał jej się, a wszystkie dźwięki dochodziły niewyraźne. Obok niej siedzieli wtulony w żonę zestresowany Baljeet i niewzruszona, nieprzejęta Ivy. Dodatkowo, również kamerdyner pełen nerwów siedział razem z nimi w salonie. - Mamy wyniki ze strefy czasowej GMT-4 - to zdanie sprawiło, że wszyscy oprócz nastolatki podnieśli się, nawet Summer, której te kilka słów przywróciły kontakt z rzeczywistością - Kandydat Davenport wygrał w stanach: Connecticut - wymieniając je, podświetlały się na niebiesko na ukazanej w tle mapie kraju - Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Nowy Jork, Pensylwania, Rhode Island, Vermont, Wirginia i Wirginia Zachodnia. - 114 - skomentowała cicho Summer. - Kandydatka Tjinder wygrała w stanach: Delaware - podświetlały się na niebiesko - Georgia, Karolina Południowa, Karolina Północna, Maryland, Ohio i Waszyngton, D.C.. Po zsumowaniu, kandydat Davenport prowadzi z wynikiem 114 elektorów do 74. Wiwat był tak głośny, a wszyscy byli tak zajęci wpatrywaniem się w telewizor, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na Brandona odcinającego kilka włosów pięciu stojącym obok siebie kobietom. Wszystkie próbki wpadły do umieszczonych na podłodze woreczków, które nastolatek po chwili chwycił i udał się z nimi za kulisy. - Mam wszystko - orzekł. - Świetnie - Zoltan poklepał go po ramieniu - Przeanalizuj wyniki, a ja wygłoszę krótkie przemówienie. Wydawać by się mogło, że wyniki są już przesądzone. W końcu Davenport ma już przewagę 40 elektorów. Jednak należy pamiętać, że wyniki ze stanów na wschodnich obrzeżach kraju zawsze były przychylne kandydatowi Demokratów. Faworytem w centralnych rejonach zawsze był Republikanin, zatem spodziewano się, że gdy zostaną ujawnione wyniki z kolejnych stref czasowych, Tjinder dogoni swoim wynikiem Davenporta. Ta myśl pocieszała Summer. Kobieta ani nie płakała, ani nie trzęsła się ze strachu. Siedziała całkiem zadowolona na kanapie. Pocieszał ją fakt, że część wyników została już ujawniona. - Przed domem stoją setki dziennikarzy, którzy chcieliby usłyszeć od ciebie parę słów - powiedział na ucho swojej żonie Baljeet. - Usłyszą je ode mnie, gdy będzie już po wszystkim. Teraz dla mnie najważniejsza jest wasza obecność. To powiedziawszy, przytuliła się do męża i córki, którzy siedzieli po jej obydwu stronach. Kamerdyner, widząc ten uścisk, wstał z fotela i ustawiwszy się za kanapą, przyłączył się. - A wiecie co? - orzekła Summer, wstając - Włączymy ten telewizor o 3 w nocy, gdy ostatnie wyniki zostaną ujawnione. Tjinder wcisnęła przycisk na pilocie, wyłączając tym urządzenie. - Ostatnimi dniami zaniedbywałam was, przeżywając w sobie te wyniki. Jesteśmy tu wszyscy razem, dlatego spędźmy ten czas jak należy. Baljeet i kamerdyner przełknęli ślinę. Pomysł Summer oznaczał, że nie będą mogli śledzić wyników na bieżąco, a jeśli los wyborów zostanie już przesądzony wcześniej - oni dowiedzą się o tym za około 6 godzin. - I jak? - spytał Davenport, który właśnie wrócił ze sceny. - To dziwne - odparł mu nastolatek - Wszystkie dane się zgadzają. Każdy z gości jest prawdziwym sobą. - Czyli szpieg Marcusa nie jest gościem? - rzucił Brandonowi pytające spojrzenie. - Na to wygląda. - W takim razie... a próbowałeś sprawdzić nagrania z monitoringu? - Już na to wpadłem. Niestety, wszystkie nagrania z tego miejsca i godziny są zamazane. - Kurwa mać. Trwa właśnie najważniejszy dla mnie w życiu wieczór, a po budynku grasuje szpieg mojego największego wroga. Cholera... Zoltan zaczął nerwowo chodzić w tę i z powrotem po kulisach. Starał się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu. - Gdzie są plany budynku? - nagle spytał Brandon. - Po co ci one? - zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na rozmówcę, marszcząc brwi. - Szpieg szuka planów budynku. Jeśli podrzucimy mu fałszywe, będziemy mogli zastawić pułapkę. - Tak! - zawołał entuzjastycznie Zoltan, klaszcząc dłońmi - To jest genialne. Plany są ukryte w podziemnym magazynie, chyba w sektorze B. Brandon natychmiast opuścił salę balową. W tym samym czasie wszyscy goście rozmawiali między sobą, popijając wino. Przy jednym ze stolików właśnie konwersowało ze sobą dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był potężnie zbudowanym o szerokich ramionach i umięśnionych kończynach. Miał gęstą, czarną brodę. Drugi z nich wyglądał przy nim jak tyczka, miał kręcone blond włosy. - Zanim wdałem się w politykę - mówił pierwszy - Trenowałem zapasy. Drugi z nich, zaskoczony, uniósł wysoko brwi. - Osiągnąłeś coś? - spytał, po czym wziął łyk krwistoczerwonego napoju. - Ba - machnął ręką - Swego czasu byłem wicemistrzem w stanie Oregon. Nagle rozległ się donośny śmiech. Wszyscy przenieśli swoje spojrzenie na Moranicę, która śmiejąc się wniebogłosy, szła w stronę dwóch mężczyzn. - Jak taki z ciebie wicemistrz, to pokaż, co potrafisz! - Nie trenowałem tego sportu od prawie 40 lat. Ostatni raz na jakichś zawodach byłem w 2002 roku. - No i? Moje ostatnie zawody były w 393r. n.e., jak były te ostatnie greckie igrzyska olimpijskie. - Ale przecież w igrzyskach mogli brać udział tylko mężczyźni - wtrącił chudzielec. - Wiem, dlatego od pierwszych igrzysk aż do trzynastego wieku, miałam zapuszczoną brodę. Była tak długa, że czasem, jak stawałam na balkonie, to jacyś książęta wspinali się po niej, bo myśleli, że to Roszpunka. No ale skoro takim wicemistrzem byłeś, to dawaj, zmierz się ze mną. Moranica zrzuciła z siebie dywan. Do jej ciała przylegał żółty strój zapaśniczki. Zdjęła również garnki ze stóp. - Nie mam pod sobą stroju - stwierdził mężczyzna, udając rozczarowanie. Odwrócił się od niej, jednak Moranica chwyciła garnek z podłogi i rzuciła w głowę przeciwnika. - No dawaj! Rozwścieczony mężczyzna zrzucił z siebie garnitur, stając przed rudowłosą w samych majtkach. Pozostali goście przeżywali niemały szok. Okrążyli dwójkę bohaterów i z zaciekawieniem przypatrywali się dalszemu przebiegowi akcji. Przeciwnicy rzucili się na siebie, jakby mieli się dosłownie pożreć żywcem. Wymienili między sobą kilka uderzeń i kopnięć, aż w końcu Moranica złapała wroga za łydkę, po czym zaczęła tym człowiekiem machać jak lassem. W pewnym momencie puściła go, a mężczyzna przeleciał przez ścianę robiąc w niej ogromną dziurę. - Wicemistrz - prychnęła. Tjinderowie siedzieli na podłodze i grali w karty. Summer aż promieniała radością. Ivy była obojętna wszystkiemu. Baljeet i kamerdyner starali się udawać zadowolonych, choć wewnętrznie byli spięci i przejęci wynikami. Kiedy Summer zastanawiała się którą z kart położyć, jej mąż ukradkiem spojrzał na swój zegarek. 21:59. Za minutę miały zostać ogłoszone wyniki z kolejnej strefy czasowej. - Muszę do łazienki - wypalił, po czym wstał i energicznie ruszył w stronę tego miejsca. - W środku gry? - spytała Summer, na co nie dostała odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna wpadł do łazienki i usiadł na opuszczonej desce. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon, po czym otworzył jedną ze stron internetowych. Nic nowego się tam nie pojawiło. Odświeżał ciągle stronę, aż w końcu dostrzegł nowy artykuł - szybko na niego kliknął. Zoltan dalej prowadził, jednak jego przewaga zmalała do 25. 190 do 165. Baljeet szybko spojrzał na stany, w których kandydaci wygrali. Jego żona osiągnęła sukces w Alabamie, Arkansas, Illinois, Iowa, Kentucky, Luizjanie, Missisipi, Missouri, Oklahomie i Tennessee, zapewniając sobie 91 elektorów. Natomiast Davenport wygrał w Indianie, Florydzie, Michigan, Minnesocie i Wisconsin, co dało mu 76 elektorów. Baljeet odetchnął z ulgą. Aby nie budzić żadnych podejrzeń, podniósł deskę i spuścił wodę, a następnie umył ręce, po czym z uśmiechem na twarzy wrócił do gry. Przy jednym ze stolików stał właśnie Zoltan, który rozmawiał z średniego wzrostu kobietą o długich czarnych włosach. A była to gubernator stanu Michigan. Konwersacja przebiegała miło, jednak w pewnym momencie została przerwana przez Moranicę, która podeszła do dwójki bohaterów i zbulwersowana powiedziała: - Co ty wyprawiasz?! Czy ty mnie zdradzasz? - My nie... zaczęła gubernator, jednak przerwała jej Moranica, która napluła jej na twarz. Rudowłosa złapała męża za rękę i zaprowadziła go na scenę. - Co znowu wymyśliłaś? - spytał Zoltan, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Jego żona, zamiast zastukać w kieliszek tak jak to robią inni, bardzo głośno beknęła. Wszyscy skupili na niej swoje spojrzenia. - Chciałabym wykonać z moim mężem piosenkę - mówiła. Davenport wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy, a niezadowoleni tym faktem ludzie chicho zaklaskali. - Nie znam tekstu - szepnął Zoltan. Moranica bezsłownie wyjęła ze stanika kartkę i podała ją mężowi. - Ha! Wygrałam - zawołała entuzjastycznie Ivy, rzucając karty na podłogę. - Zagrajmy w inną grę - zaproponował kamerdyner - To już 30. runda, a ja ani razu nie wygrałem. - No dobra - zgodziła się Summer, po czym wstała i zajrzała do szafki w poszukiwaniu ciekawych gier planszowych - Hej, w to dawno nie graliśmy! - wyjęła lekko zakurzone pudełko - Ostatni raz, jak Ivy kończyła przedszkole. - Co to jest? - zapytał Baljeet. - Nie pamiętasz bitej śmietany? - Aaach, no tak! Gra była bardzo prosta. Gracz losował pytanie, na które musiał udzielić poprawną odpowiedź. Jeśli odpowiedział on dobrze, następny gracz dostawał kolejne pytanie, a jeśli źle - gracz losował liczbę od 0 do 3. Następnie ustawiał głowę na niewielkiej platformie, za którą zbudowana była katapulta. Musiał wcisnąć umieszczony przycisk tyle razy, ile wylosował. Po pewnym razie katapulta wystrzeliwała, a umieszczona w niej gąbka z nałożoną bitą śmietaną uderzała w twarz gracza. Nigdy jednak nie było wiadomo, za którym razem mechanizm zadziała, toteż emocje podczas gry były niesamowite. - Szkoda, że wywaliłam wtedy wszystkie karty z pytaniami - stwierdziła Summer. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - spytał kamerdyner. - Bo Ivy była za mała, by na nie odpowiadać. No nic, zagramy bez nich. Rozłóżmy to. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać, choć wewnętrznie pragnęli jak najszybszej śmierci. Moranica ukłoniła się nisko, a Zoltan jedynie szybko skinął głową i udał się za kulisy. Czekał tam na niego Brandon trzymający w dłoni pendrive'a. - Mam - dumnie orzekł - Zdążyłem już wszystko pozmieniać tak, aby ktoś wpadł w pułapkę. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, które na nowym planie jest opisane jako "Zarządzanie bezpieczeństwem budynku" na szpiega spadnie klatka. Wiem, mało oryginalne, ale to miałem pod ręką. - Okej. Dziękuję bardzo - Zoltan poklepał młodzieńca po ramieniu. Po chwili usłyszał dżingiel programu informacyjnego. Jak szalony rzucił się w stronę sceny, ale gdy już na nią wkroczył, udając przed gośćmi niesamowicie spokojnego, doszedł do mikrofonu. Wszyscy goście wpatrzeni byli w telewizor, który wisiał na ścianie naprzeciwko sceny. Choć początkowo w pomieszczeniu były dwa wielkie ekrany, godzinę przed balem zmieniono to. - Tak samo jak w 2032 i w 2036, kandydat partii Republikańskiej wygrał we wszystkich stanach tej strefy czasowej! - Zoltan miał już krzyknąć, ale w porę zasłonił usta dłonią - Summer Tjinder zdobyła 92 elektorów, czym zyskała przewagę aż 67 elektorów! Prowadzi z wynikiem 257 do 190. Zoltan niepostrzeżenie opuścił scenę. Udał się za kulisy, ale tym razem wkroczył tam z innej strony. Usiadł na jednym z pudeł i zaczął płakać. Mężczyzna bardzo źle znosił porażki. Normalnym dla niego było płakanie, gdy jego firma przeżywała kryzys. Ale przez to, że G-Tech od wielu lat był najważniejszą i jedyną liczącą się na świecie firmą, zdążył zapomnieć, czym jest porażka. Tak więc siedział teraz na pudle i czuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie wyrżnął w pień całą jego rodzinę. Bita śmietana po raz kolejny uderzyła w twarz kamerdynera. Pozostali gracze byli cali czyści, a tylko on jeden był cały ubrudzony śmietaną. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek i zorientował się, że zbliżała się pełna godzina. - Idę do toalety! - orzekł kamerdyner, po czym pobiegł w stronę łazienki. Gdy słychać było, że już wpadł do tego pomieszczenia, odezwała się Summer: - Wy chyba nie myślicie, że ja jestem na tyle głupia, żeby nie zorientować się, że idąc do łazienki o pełnych godzinach, tak naprawdę nie udajecie się tam za potrzebą - Baljeet miał już coś powiedzieć, ale jego żona weszła w mu w słowo - Skoro to dla was takie ważne... - kobieta wyjęła z tylnej kieszeni pilot i uruchomiła stojący za kanapą telewizor - Oglądajcie. Idę do sypialni. Baljeet natychmiast skoczył od tyłu na kanapę. Kamerdyner również wybiegł z łazienki i dosiadł swojego fotela. Summer wkroczyła po schodach na górne piętro. - Nie macie uczuć! - zawołała Ivy do obu mężczyzn, jednak ci ją zupełnie zignorowali. Nastolatka pokręciła lekko głową. Podeszła do stojącego telewizora, po czym zaczynała go zawijać jak naleśnika. Ekran wyłączył się i zaczął pękać. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - próbował jej przeszkodzić Baljeet, jednak nie powstrzymało to przed zjedzeniem przez Ivy całkiem sporego ekranu. Dziewczyna wypluła kilka śrubek, po czym ruszyła na górne piętro. Weszła do sypialni Summer i Baljeet'a. Wbrew oczekiwaniom nastolatki, jej matka nie płakała. Siedziała na łóżku i spokojnie odmawiała różaniec. - Zdrowaś Maryjo, łaskiś pełna... - szeptała. Ivy bezgłośnie usiadła obok niej i otuliła ją swoją potężną ręką. - Mogę się dołączyć? Summer, nie przerywając modlitwy, przytaknęła głową. Jej córka zaczęła mówić razem z nią. Nie była bardzo wierząca, toteż myliła niektóre słowa. Tymczasem Tjinderowa uśmiechnęła się. Ivy nigdy taka nie była. Do tej pory Summer myślała, że jej córka nie potrafi odczuwać negatywnych uczuć i że nie ma w sobie żadnej empatii. Postawa nastolatki ją jednocześnie zdziwiła, ale i uszczęśliwiła. W końcu rozpoznała, że pod naprawdę grubą warstwą lodu kryje się piękne serce. Zoltan próbował się uspokoić. Spoglądał w lustro. Z daleka widać było, że płakał. Nie dało się tego ukryć. Założenie maski nie wchodziło w grę. Można by... Mężczyzna dostrzegł coś w oddali. Coś, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Lina. W miarę długa. Nadawałaby się idealnie do tego, by raz na zawsze zakończyć jego problemy. Nie! Zoltan oprzytomniał. Samobójstwo to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie. Natychmiast opuścił kulisy. Wolał opuścić to miejsce, aniżeli dopuszczać do siebie tak okropne myśli. Ludzie od razu zauważyli, że płakał. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że to wina aktualnego wyniku. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła go Moranica. - Ej, mężu! - zawołała go - Ryczałeś?! - zaśmiała się lekko. - Nie - skłamał, choć wiedział, że żona zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jaka była prawda. - Słuchaj, wymyśliłam taki plan - zmieniła temat, po czym razem z mężem opuściła salę. Znajdowali się na korytarzu, gdzie nie było nikogo - Jeżeli ta debilka wygra wybory, to od razu jak wprowadzi się do Białego Domu, wysadzimy go! - Zwariowałaś?! - puknął się w głowę. Nie miał teraz ochoty na rozmowę z Moranicą, więc bezsłownie wrócił do sali. Rudowłosa rozejrzała się uważnie. Nikogo nie było. Wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i wybrała pewien numer. - Halo? - odezwała się Moranica - Czy pani lodówka chodzi? - Tak. - To niech ją pani złapie zanim ucieknie! - śmiejąc się, rozłączyła się - Achhh, to zawsze śmieszy. Baljeet i kamerdyner w napięciu śledzili wydarzenia w telewizji. Za kilkanaście sekund miała być pełna godzina, co oznaczała ogłoszenie kolejnych wyników. Ze wszystkich ważniejszych stanów, byłyby to już wszystkie. Za 2 godziny miały pojawić się wyniki z Alaski, a za 3 - z Hawajów. Jednak jeśli teraz jeden z kandydatów miałby łącznie przynajmniej 270 elektorów, poznanie wyników z tych dwóch stanów nie byłoby konieczne do ogłoszenia zwycięzcy. - Mamy wyniki! - mężczyźni unieśli tyłki ze swoich siedzeń - W strefie czasowej GMT-7 kandydat Davenport wygrał w stanach Kalifornia, Oregon i Waszyngton, co dało mu w sumie 74 elektorów. Kandydatka Tjinder wygrała w stanach Idaho i Nevada, co dało jej 10 elektorów. Aktualnie Summer Tjinder prowadzili z wynikiem 267 do 264! Wszystko może się jeszcze wydarzyć! Jeśli za dwie godziny kandydat Davenport wygra na Alasce, a godzinę później na Hawajach, to on zostanie prezydentem. Natomiast jeśli za godzinę to kandydatka Tjinder wygra - to ona zostanie prezydentem! - Ja się zabiję! - krzyczał zdenerwowany Baljeet. Zoltan odetchnął z ulgą. Przez poprzednią godzinę myślał, że jego szanse na zostanie prezydentem są całkowicie przekreślone. A teraz? Summer miała przewagę tylko 3 elektorów. Szanse Davenporta były naprawdę wysokie. - Pizza przyjechała! - krzyknęła Moranica. Do środka wszedł dostawca pizzy, który przyniósł tak wielki stos pudełek, że nic przed sobą nie widział. Postawił go na podłodze, po czym otworzył dłoń i pokazał ją rudowłosej. Oczywiste było to, że chciał zapłaty, jednak Moranica złapała go za rękę i mu ją wykręciła. Dostawca wylądował na podłodze, po czym został przez Davenportówną wyrzucony za drzwi. Goście mieli już się dobierać do pizzy, gdy Moranica ich odtrąciła i krzyknęła: - Moja! To, że krzyknęłam, że przyjechała, nie znaczy już, że jest wasza, sępy cholerne! - Ile jeszcze? - 40 minut. - Okej... ile jeszcze? - 39 minut i 53 sekundy. - Okej... ile jeszcze? Baljeet i kamerdyner niecierpliwie czekali na wyniki. Żaden z nich nawet nie chciał wstać, by pójść do łazienki. Bali się, że jeśli wyniki zostaną podane wcześniej, oni je ominą. - 39 minut i 46 sekund. Nie wytrzymam - mówił Baljeet - Tyle jeszcze czekania. Błagam, niech te wyniki będą wcześniej! - Mamy przedwczesne wyniki! I z Alaski, i z Hawajów! - trafnie orzekła prezenterka telewizyjna, czym skupiła na sobie uwagę mężczyzn. Summer i Ivy siedziały razem na łóżku. W ciągu około dwóch godzin nastolatka zdążyła już przypomnieć sobie słowa wszystkich modlitw. - ... błogosławionaś Ty między niewiastami... Ktoś wkroczył do środka. Dziewczyny przerwały modlitwę. W progu drzwi stali Baljeet i kamerdyner. Przez dłuższą chwilę czasu wpatrywali się w Summer i Ivy w kompletnej ciszy. Kandydatka zrozumiała, że wyniki są już jasne. Wszystko już wiadomo. Właśnie miała się dowiedzieć, czy lata ciężkiej pracy się opłaciły. - Summer... - zwrócił się do niej Baljeet. Kobieta spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Momentalnie jakby przypomniała sobie całe wspólne życie. Poznanie. Trudne chwile. Powrót do Waszyngtonu. Stephanie. Ślub. Narodziny Ivy. Prawybory. To szybko zleciało tak bardzo szybko. - Tak? - odparła mu. Baljeet właśnie sobie przypomniał, jak kiedyś reagował na ten jej słodki głos. Gdy był nastolatkiem, wręcz rozpływał się w powietrzu, gdy słyszał głos Summer. Kojarzył mu się z wiosną, z kwitnącymi kwiatami i pięknie śpiewającymi ptakami. Mężczyzna otworzył usta i rzekł: - Właśnie zostałaś prezydentem. Wbrew przypuszczeniom Baljeet'a, Summer nie podskoczyła z radości. Przyjęła ten fakt ze stoickim spokojem. Kobieta spojrzała na trzymany w dłoni różaniec, po czym ucałowała błyszczący srebrny krzyżyk. - Nowym prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych została Summer Tjinder! - zawołała radośnie prezenterka telewizyjna. Zoltan i Moranica stali na scenie. Gdy do rudowłosej dotarło, co się właśnie stało, wpadła w szał. Krzyczała jak opętana. Rzuciła się na stół, po czym zaczęła odrywać jego nogi i bić nimi ludzi. Tymczasem Zoltan czuł, że grunt pod jego nogami wali się. Tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, zupełnie jakby miał zaraz opuścić swoje ciało. Osunął się na bok, lądując na zasłonach oddzielających scenę od kulis. Gdy poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, wstał. Jego żona demolowała teraz całą salę, ale to było nieważne. Zoltan szybko wszedł za kulisy. Oparł się rękami o pudło i zaczął płakać. Po chwili uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł zwisającą z sufitu linę. Mężczyzna, wahając się, podszedł do niej. Obmacał ją prawą dłonią. Nadawała się idealnie. Siwowłosy przysunął do siebie stojące pod ścianą krzesło. Próbował na nie wejść, co udało mu się dopiero za czwartym razem. Zoltan cały się trząsł, myślał, że spadnie. Powoli wysunął rękę po linę. Przybliżył ją do siebie i ostrożnie zawiązał pętlę. Za kulisy wkroczyła rozwścieczona Moranica. Gdy ujrzała swojego męża, osłupiała. Ten również zamarł, nawet puścił linę. Tymczasem wzrok rudowłosej bez ustanku wędrował między liną, krzesłem, a jej mężem. - Zoltan - odezwała się po minucie - Musimy porozmawiać. - Dziękuję wszystkim - mówiła Summer, która stała właśnie na balkonie swojego domu. Po jej prawej stał dumny Baljeet, który trzymał dłoń na jej ramieniu. Natomiast po lewej stronie kobiety stała Ivy, która po raz pierwszy w życiu ubrała się elegancko, oraz kamerdyner. Reporterzy byli tłumnie zgromadzeni przed ogrodzeniem Tjinderów. Wszyscy trzymali mikrofony jak najbliżej balkonu - Za wsparcie, za głosy... za wszystko! To jest właśnie taki moment w życiu, gdy ciężko jest coś powiedzieć. Targają mną różne emocje, oczywiście pozytywne, więc ciężko mi jest powiedzieć coś sensownego. Chciałabym również pogratulować i podziękować za te emocjonujące, ale także rozwijające debaty i spotkania, mojemu konkurentowi, Zoltanowi George'owi Davenportowi. - Długo będziemy tak jeszcze stać? - szepnęła Ivy - Ta sukienka uwiera mnie w dupę. - Jeszcze chwila - odparła jej Summer, po czym wróciła do normalnego tonu - Mam nadzieję, że moje 4, a może i 8 lat urzędowania w Białym Domu zmienią nasz kraj na lepsze. Obiecuję, że z całej mojej mocy dopilnuję, by tak się stało. Dziękuję. center|thumb|700px|Mapa wyborów z podziałem na stany Inne informacje *Piosenka śpiewana przez Moranicę to Davenport